mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Story With Love
Ebony and Ivory It was around six in the afternoon. The sun shined over the neighborhood of City Park, an almost gated community which was the living quarters of Michael Davis. He sat on the couch, arm wrapped around the girl sitting with him. They'd both been watching television, a movie to be exact. Michael promised the girl that they would start the movie series weeks ago, but with everything that had been coming up, he found himself a bit too busy. He looked to his right where she laid her chest cuddled into her chest with a blanket, he couldn't do anything but shake his head and smile. His phone vibrated which he lifted to check. Fourteen notifications from Instagram and twenty-two from his messages. Holding the phone to his face, he allowed it to unlock itself and reveal his messages. "Get on 2k lame ass. We need a third." The message read, causing him to giggle just slightly. It was sent to him twenty-two times from the same person. Throwing his phone to his side, he looked at the tv screen. "She really a thot," Michael began, pointing to the girl who had a close-up. "Jacob could easily find a new girl. He dry chasin' her..." Anissa Manson adjusted her position and laid the blanket against her lap, crossing her arms against her chest and sitting up straight. "That's not the point, Mikey. You're so shallow." She said jokingly, a slight teasing smirk creeping onto her face. She then readjusted her position once more, laying her head onto Micheal's lap and facing upwards to look at him. "This movie isn't as interesting as I thought it'd be though. I'm all for romance, but the amount of cheesy is making me lactose intolerant." She said with the same cheeky smile. Chuckling, Michael lifted an eyebrow. He couldn't believe she'd just said that especially considering he'd found himself getting into the series no matter how generic it seemed. Reaching for the remote, he turned the tv down to engage in a conversation with Anissa. "I guess, I mean, I was really gettin' into it though. Shaking my head," He said out loud while performing the action. "I guess it's a good time to talk about the semester that's finna' come up. "You been trainin'?" he asked in a more serious tone. "The entrance exams tomorrow..." Looking down, he locked eyes with Anissa. "Niss, I ain't tryna' get separated from you." "No no, don't worry. Trust me, it's you who is getting separated from me, if anything! Me and Midas Kiss have become quite the acquaintances!" Once again, her cheeky smile reassured Micheal that she was simply joking with him. Rather suddenly, she shot up from her lying position and grabbed Micheal's face before kissing him rather intensely. As she pulled away, she had a look of excitement on her face, as was proven by the wide smile that now dominated it. Micheal's view would now be obscured with a flash of gold for a mere second before fading away as though it had never happened. Following this, he could instantly feel his body alleviate any stress it might have been under, immediately feeling the weight of mortality lifted off of him even though he had just been sitting and relaxing moments prior. "But wait! I'm not done yet." Anissa assured him before getting up off of the couch and grabbing a vase that had happened to be sitting on the end table next to the couch. She held the vase close to her face before planting a quick kiss on it. On the area where she had kissed it, a small golden outline of her lips now was. Slowly, this outline grew larger and larger until the entire vase was completely composed of nothing but solid gold. She held the vase out in front of her with a wide smile, looking at Micheal for approval as though she were a child showing her parent her latest arts-and-crafts project. "Eh? Nice, right?!" Anissa beamed. For most, Anissa's actions would have been unexpected, but she did that a lot. Using her lips as a way to soothe him when feeling stressed out. It was more frequent during basketball season though. Nevertheless, they all gave meaning and a type of warmth that only a mother's love could give. Extending his reach he grabbed the vase and smiled. Rubbing along its now golden frame, Michael's eyebrows lifted. "Niss, everything you turn to gold comes out the best. But my momma' gonna' kill us though, my old man gave her that vase on Valentine's day." Turning, he placed the vase on the opposing counter and stood to his feet. Reaching behind one of the pillows on the couch, he pulled out a box that had been wrapped by a bow. He looked at Anissa with a grand smile. Slowly pulling the top off, he pulled the object from the small box and held it out, revealing it to be a two-sided diamond circled necklace with an image of the couple on both sides. Approaching her, he placed it on her neck and took a step back to get a good view. "The both of you look good!" Pulling out his phone, it flashed indicating he'd take a photo. "Picture perfect." Anissa lifted the necklace in her palm to get a closer look. It was very beautiful, and the diamonds that encircled it glinted under the light. She looked up and smiled at Micheal before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug, embracing him tightly. "I'm pretty sure you stole this and just put our pictures into it, but that's ok." She snickered, giggling as she hugged him. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry about the entrance exam. Even if I'm destined to be a sidekick, that's ok as long as I get in. And as long as I'm your sidekick." She rolled her eyes in a teasing manner as she often did. "Oh wow," Michael began, referring to her comment on him stealing it. "No, my daddy paid for it. At a cost though, but thank you for having no faith in me." He responded sarcastically, as he was aware that Anissa meant no harm in her statement. "You won't be a sidekick, not even mine, don't talk like that. Failing is not an option, right? Even if I have to carry you, I will." Anissa let out a sincere laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "You say I won't be a sidekick, but then you say that you'll carry me if you have to? That seems pretty contradictory to me, Mikey." Anissa giggled, grabbing Micheal's hand and holding it in her own. "But anyways... what about you? Have you been training? Or are you just that confident in your abilities." Anissa teased. "Yeah, I've been training for basketball season. As far as quirk development goes, I ain't ever done anything like that." Placing his hand on his chin in a thinking manner, he gripped it. "It usually just seemed to come to me naturally. Never saw a reason to, to be honest." Lifting his eyebrow yet again, he allowed his eyes to drift to the ceiling before taking steps towards Anissa and placing her hand on her hand in a gentle manner. "I mean through the entrance exam. We both gonna' be Pro Heroes, I promise." Breathing, "Besides, your Quirk is too useful. In combat and supplementary. It could catch a villain off guard. Me becoming a Pro Hero is for our future, otherwise, I'd become a Pro Basketball player? But what would be cooler for my kids to say, "My mommy and daddy are both Pro Heroes, or that only one is while the other is a pro athlete." Continuing to run his hands through her soft hair, he went on, "I know it was like that for me growing up, I always seemed to attract a crowd 'cause of each member of my family being Pro Heroes. I want a future like that for us, ya know?" "Psh, you've always been such a softie when it comes to dreams. Why don't we play it by ear first, okay?" Anissa chuckled lightly as she turned and sat back down on the couch. As she did, she suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered it, holding it up to her ear. "Hey ma, what's up?" Anissa talked into the phone, running her finger across the surface of the couch. "Uhm, I'm with Michael now... yeah, we could. Ok, we can probably catch a bus... yeah, see you soon! Love you." She took the phone away from her face and clicked the hang-up button. Anissa let out a long sigh and looked towards Michael. "Sooo, apparently there's been a prison break... so uhm, that's fun. My mom wants us to come see her at work, she's super worried that there's "no adults home, and its dangerous." She said the last part in a mocking tone, slouching over dramatically to apparently mimic her mother. She let out a slight giggle and grabbed her purse, which was on the floor near the couch. "So, you can come if you want to." Anissa shrugged, looking towards Michael. Michael already had all of his things gather. All he needed, was to place his phone in his pocket, which he had done. He looked to Anissa who'd walked over to grab her purse and his eyes followed her figure. "Sometimes I gotta' think, how in the hell did she decide to be with me. Imma' dick, not gonna lie... guess she saw right through that persona." When she invited him along, he did not hesitate to give her an immediate response. "Of course I'm comin', what the hell? If yo' moms said there's something dangerous goin' on, why would I let you go alone?" He walked to the door and opened it, waiting for Anissa to go exit his home. "The key is to keep yo momma' liking me, not to start hating me." Anissa scoffed humorously and waved her hand as though she was dismissing Michael's comment. "She likes you plenty, you already know that... don't be silly." Anissa walked out of the door that Micheal had opened and into the yard. A few minutes later... The bus rolled up to the stop as expected, the brakes of the vehicle releasing a deafening screech as they usually did. Anissa stopped leaning on the bus stop sign and looked over to Michael, smiling at him before boarding. Anissa took the window seat, scooting inwards to allow Michael to sit by her. As he did, the bus doors hissed closed and they began their trip to downtown. As their trip progressed, the homes that lined the streets slowly progressed into larger and larger buildings as they reached the center of the city. The bus turned a corner, and a small gasp escaped Anissa's body. She looked out of the window and saw a large skyscraper ablaze in the distance, maybe a mere 3 blocks. "Oh my god, that's huge..." She said, catching Michael's attention. For You, I'll Die Looking from the window, Michael's reaction was a bit different from Anissa's. Unlike her, he wasn't surprised but instead disappointed. The whole ride there he couldn't help but think why would they hold criminals with quirks in things as simple as local jails. It was a danger to the public, but no one looked at it from his point of view. It's not like he truly cared for the people of the city, but at the same time, it would not stop running through his mind. Reaching out, he grabbed Anissa's hand and lifted it to his mouth which he then kissed it before gripping it tightly. As mentioned, it wasn't that he cared about the civilians, but that Anissa did. Her gaze had the sensation of unease in them, only something that a kiss from her lips could cure, but he did not possess the same ability that she did. Wrapping his arm around Anissa's head and bringing it closer to his chest, Michael attempted to comfort her. "I'll be sure nothing ever happens to you." A few more minutes later... The bus screeched to a stop in front of the large skyscraper, the windows reflecting the large sign that read "Houston Police Department" in large bold letters. Anissa and Michael stepped off of the bus, making a strong effort to not bump into anyone boarding or departing from the bus. Anissa looked over to Michael and began to speak, "My mom's office is on the 8th floor... ugh, I've always hated elevators." She said with a tone of disgust, tilting her head upwards and looking up to the eighth-floor windows. The ebony teen wasted no time in grabbing Anissa's hand and walking into the police department. A few of the workers downstairs recognized Anissa and spoke to her, telling her that her mother had been on the eighth floor in the middle of extensive work. At times Michael had been stopped too, but it had been to ask about the well-being of his family and if he could call anyone up to help them with their current situation. Giving them all "no"'s in the form of a head nod, he continued on through the facility to reach the eighth floor swiftly. Entering the elevator, the two reach the eighth floor and releasing his maiden's hand, he held his arm out so that she could exit the elevator first. It was his first time going this far, after all, usually he'd walk her into the lobby and that would be the end of that, but today call for a different chain of actions. It was his personal job to see that Anissa made it to her mother in one piece. "Ion mean to just drag you around like this, but I gotta' make sure you get to moms safe." "You're such a dork... thank you though." Anissa giggled, even though it was clear that she meant what she had said. She led the way as the pair wound through various cubicles and employees bustling around, until eventually, they were standing outside of an office labeled "Rosalyn Manson." Anissa knocked on the office door before entering and was met with her mother, who was sprawled over a pile of papers that lay across her desk. Rosalyn looked up from her papers to see her guest, and her face lit up upon seeing her daughter. She quickly stood from her chair and hurried over to Anissa before wrapping her in a tight hug. "Oh Nissy, I'm glad you made it ok! I've heard it is so busy out there... more so than usual, for reasons that you already know." Rosalyn said, crossing her arms against her chest and letting out a deep sigh. "And you brought M-... um..." Rosalyn trailed off after stopping suddenly, as though she was taking time to process something. "Are you serious mom?! It has been over a year and you've met him several times!" Anissa was visibly frustrated, and her face quickly was flushed with a deep crimson, no doubt a visible sign of the great embarrassment that she felt at the time. Meet her struggle with a smile, Michael waved his hand telling her not to worry about it. During that entire year, she struggled remembering who he was but that was expected of a woman so busy. And today would be as excusable as any considering the circumstance that bought him to face her up close and personal like this. "Don't even worry about it, Mrs. Manson. I know ya' busy." He excused, looking behind her to the smoking building. "You got a list of all the villains that escaped? I know it's small-time criminals, but in numbers it much harder to contain. I can only bet that they are attacking as groups as well, since it ain't easy to really break outta' jail. Hm," He began to think deeply about the scenario at hand. Eyes shifting to the door of her office, Michael walked to the door and peaked his head out from it. Gazing upon the entire eighth floor by looking left and right, he closed the door and returned to the two women. "I don't know, Mrs. Manson. There may be someone playin' both sides here in the police department." Rosalyn let out a small "tsk," and looked at Michael. "You two don't have to worry about the affairs of us boring adults. You still have a lot more growing up to do, so just leave it to me to find the-" Rosalyn was suddenly interrupted by a deafening explosion, the force of which caused the glass windows around the entire floor to completely shatter. Instinctively, Rosalyn flung her body towards Anissa and Michael, shielding them with her body whilst inadvertently pushing them to the ground. Screams of both the office workers and civilians rang out as people scurried to safety. As the explosion subsided, Rosalyn wasted no time in jumping back off of the ground. "You two, get in the closet." She demanded, her voice surprisingly cold and collected despite the confusing and pressing circumstances. With this, she walked over to her desk and crouched down before apparently entering a few numbers into a safe hidden underneath. The safe beeped and unlocked, allowing Rosalyn to pull out a rather large pistol, which she quickly loaded with bullets. Rosalyn quickly turned her head back to Anissa and Michael, Rosalyn spoke in a deep and menacing tone. "Do not move from the closet, do you hear me?" She said through gritted teeth, running off out of her office before either of the teens could make a response. There was a silence from within the closet, but explosions outside of it. Screams, wails, and cries filled the facility. While he enjoyed being mooched up against his precious Anissa, Michael did not appreciate being in enclosed spaces. Pushing the doors of the closet open, Michael burst out. As he did, his eyes met what was the near-total destruction of the eighth floor. A chain of explosions shook the building to its very core and Michael held his hands to his side to keep his balance. It wasn't rocket science, but he had concluded that the jail facility had become a central focus of these villains' attack. Looking to Anissa he stated, "We gotta get out of here, this building can fall over like at any moment. Unlike the many adults within the facility that panicked, Michael remained calm. A skill he managed to develop as an athlete who had to perform in front of hundreds of people every other night. "Facts, this place is gonna blo-" Before he could finish his statement, another explosion shook the building, causing Michael to drop to his knee being incapable of standing on his feet. "Well, well, well," A cracked voice began coming from the outside of the building to which Michael transitioned his view to the large window of Rosalyn's office. There, levitating in mid-air, was a man who masked his face. "Seems the cops left some kids behind. If they don't care, I shouldn't either!" Anissa's heart was racing unbelievably fast, yet it seemed to stop momentarily with each explosion that rocked the building. Although she was filled with fear, she reluctantly followed Michael's lead as he left the closet against her mother's orders. She used a nearby wall for support as the building shook, her attention eventually being caught by the sound a voice that was filled with malicious intent. Anissa turned to face the masked man, who was levitating outside the office window. Without saying a word, she grabbed Michael's arm and gripped tightly before attempting to run in the opposite direction with him. Unsurprisingly, her strength was unmatched to his and he remained unmoved. "Michael we need to get out of here, what are you doing?!" Anissa yelled at him, mostly to be heard over the sounds of explosions and chaos. "Ahh," The masked man began, licking his top and bottom lips. "What do we have here. A loud one and to be so young, she's really cute!" The villain gestured, taking his view from Michael and placing it solely on Anissa. What he didn't say out loud was dirty and in front of the two teenagers, it was best that he kept those dirty thoughts in his head. "I think I'll take her with me!" Gritting his teeth, Michael took up a stance by bending his knees and dropping both of his hands down as though he were preparing to cuff the air. "You fuckin' thought," Michael began, preparing himself for whatever was to come next. "I'll fry you to ashes then blow the remains into the wind." Michael threatened the villain. Sprouting wings from his back, the Villian spread their thin frame across the window. "I am Vampire Villian, Dracula!" He shouted, showing his fangs. Flying through the window using the shattered glass as a screen to stop Michael from moving recklessly, he landed right next to Anissa and quickly tied her in a thick rope he had hidden underneath his cape. Head-turning to the villain's new position, Michael's mouth opened wide as though he'd been attempting to capture a frisbee with his teeth. "You're mine!" He claimed, dashing across the office floor with his hand up attempting to punch the man. Instead, Dracula simply utilized his wings to pull him back and spun in a complete circle to hit Michael with one of his wings. Continuing his counter attack, Dracula slashed at Michael's chest with his claw digging beneath a layer of his skin leaving a wound which leaked blood, causing Michael to fall to his knee. "Ahhhhhh, ahahahaha! You were all talk you little bafoon! And to think you really wanted to save this girl!" Dracula began his monologue, pulling and tugging on the ropes that tied her. "Ugh," Michael groveled, gripping his wound with all his strength in attempts to halt the pain. "Im-... imma'," His sight began to wane and blur, but his will would not allow him to pass out from the loss of blood. "I'll keep her and hold her for ransom and when the cops give it to me, I'll snap her neck right off of her body. Better yet, I'll do as you suggested, and burn her to ashes! HAHAHAHHA!" He laughed, flying off and kidnapping Anissa. "Michael!" Anissa yelled out to Michael as the villain delivered a large cut across his torso. "G-gya!" Anissa let out a guttural sound as the villain tightened the rope around her waist, squeezing her as he did. She attempted to dig her feet into the floor of the office as to prevent her captor's take-off, but alas, he was significantly stronger than she was and was unable to prevent him from flying out of the window. Anissa's heart felt as though it would explode out of her chest from fear, and she gripped the rope that was tied around her as she looked down to the street that lie eight stories down. The elevation alone was enough to make her sick, and she winced her eyes closed so she would not be forced to look down. She refused to struggle, lest she is let go to fall to her death. There Michael laid for about three minutes. Explosions continued to ensure the building and shouting from the civilians and officers continued to grow louder, but he could do nothing but hold himself to stop the bleeding. It was as though time slowed itself down to make Michael's suffering all the more worst. The gods wanted him to marinate in his own small pool of blood before passing over to the afterlife. Even if it had been the god's decisions to take his life away right now, Michael did not agree with it and refused to close his eyes and accept his fate. They say a person takes a trip down memory lane when they are knocking on death's door. Images of his family flickered in his head. Then his teammates, and finally all the memories he possessed with Anissa the person he deemed to be more precious than anyone else on this planet. Her warm smile and soft kisses could be felt through the mental images. Breathing, a stream of tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground. The building shook once more and items within the office flew across the room. A nameplate fell onto the ground and rolled over next to Michael, laying sideways giving him a perfect angle to read. "Captain Manson..." He mumbled in attempts to read the plate. "Manson.... Man-...." He struggled once again, until finally, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Anissa!!" His scream commanded the winds as a whirlwind formed around his body and lifted him up. His spiked hair draped over his forehead as he slowly took steps towards the window and perched his hand against the frame. "AANNIIIISSAAA!!!" He shouted once more, flying across the gap in the same direction Dracula took off in with Anissa as his captive. "Well well well," Dracula began, looking behind him seeing that Michael was hot on his trail. "The little punk got up and can even fly? Quirks aren't as unique as they used to be anymore." Diverting his path, Dracula began to head towards the street ducking off into a backwater alley. Michael followed him and the two stood face to face in the dark, night-light enhanced alley. Placing the tied up Anissa on the ground against the wall, he pulled a needle from his pocket and stuck it into her arm where she'd suddenly feel drowsy but wasn't strong enough to knock her out. "It seems you came back to play, boy! Then I'll suck you dry!" "Give me back," Michael waddled from side to side. "MY ANISSA!" He shouted once more, running towards Dracula at great speeds commanding the winds to push him forward to help increase his speed. Forming wind into the palm of his hand in the shape of a small tendril, he pulled his arm back and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Just like his opponent, Dracula darted towards Michael with his own claws pulled back ready to strike. "You think you can save the girl, boy? Then you'll come up without your life!" "I'd gladly give it up then!" Michael responded, thrusting forward at Dracula's claw smashing against it create an explosion of wind which lifted the nearby trash and debris into air and surrounded the duo in a smokescreen. Blood leaked through the cloud and once it cleared, Dracula and Michael both stood, though Dracula's attacking hand had been destroyed. Reaching for his wrist, Dracula stepped back screamed out in pain. Before he could properly react, Michael ran past him and ripped off Anissa's bindings and then lifted her in harms like a bride being swooped off her feet by her groom. Commanding the wind again, he flew off in the direction back towards the police building hoping to get away from Dracula. Anissa more or less forced Michael to drop her once they were "safely" back into the remnants of her mother's office. She wrapped her arms around Michael and squeezed him as hard as she could, signifying her appreciation for him. It wasn't until Michael winced in pain that she was reminded of the reality of the situation. "Oh Mikey, I'm so sorry, I-I forgot..." Anissa said, pulling back from Michael. "I-I can help you." She insisted before dropping down to her knees so her face was level with Michael's wound. She carefully lifted up Michael's shirt, exposing his bare skin and the large gash that the villain had given him, which bled profusely. Anissa wasted no time in moving her face to touch Michael's skin, planting a gentle kiss directly next to the wound itself. Miraculously, the wound was mended almost instantaneously, Michael's skin regenerating before their very eyes. Once the wound was patched, a sleek golden metal developed over the area that the wound had previously occupied. Anissa stood back up, grabbing Michael's face with her hands. "Mikey we need to go, it's too dangerous here. We can't risk either of us getting hurt more... I can't risk you getting hurt! My powers will last as long as I need them too, but they're only temporary. The gold will continue to grow... we need to get you to the hospital so you can get actual help." Anissa said sincerely, taking a quick glance across the street to ensure that the villain wasn't following them. Just as fast as the duo reached the street, the public and the media swarmed them. Cameras and flashing lights blinded them after Anissa administered her first aid bombarding the couple with questions. "Were you attacked by one of the villains that escaped the prison?" "Where'd you get that large wound?" "Where are the Pro Heroes at a time like this?!" "WHERE AREEEEE YOU KIIIIIIIIIIIID??!!?!?!" Dracula screamed from the sky, flapping his wings wildly whilst gripping his handless wrist. Changing his view below him, he spotted Michael and Anissa like a sore thumb. "Aww yeah kid, I'm gonna' kill both of you this time!" Cameras switching back and forth between Michael, Anissa, and Dracula, the new station found themselves lucky to able to capture live footage of a villain in play. Softly pushing Anissa away, he wrapped his arm around her and gently moved her behind him before burying his eyebrows into his face. "Anissa, heal me more if you can.." He said softly. "Ight, that's it. It's about time I blow you the fuck back." Holding his hands out in front of him, Michael flames shot from his left hand in the form of a stream and wind shot from his right hand in the form of a tendril. As they riped through the air they twisted around one another and mixed together into a scorching attack which aimed itself directly for Dracula's core. Blinding by the bright light the attack emitted, Dracula was completely consumed signified by his loud "ARGSSSSSSSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scorching the villain to his very core. "Was that two, elements?" The news reporter asked, slowly inching her way towards Michael. "It's a marriage quirk, Scorching Tempest." He responded, huffing and puffing awaiting for Anissa to administer healing where he instead fell back into her chest, hoping she'd catch him. As expected, Anissa caught Michael as he fell, gently lowering him to a laying position. The villain collapsed abruptly following Michael's attack, the front of his body completely scorched; however, he still appeared to be alive. Anissa's breathing was still rapid, however, as she would need more than a few seconds to mentally recover from everything that just happened. She cradled Michael's head in her lap as flashes from cameras went off and the reporters that had flocked to the building were escorted off of the premises by the emergency services, who had arrived just moments earlier. As the female reporter that Michael had talked to was being pushed away by an officer, she stopped suddenly and bent down to Anissa, putting the microphone up to her. "Miss, is there anything you wanted to say regarding the events that just unfolded?" She asked, handing the microphone to Anissa. Anissa was still very shell-shocked by the events, which was why it took her a few seconds to shakily grasp the microphone. She attempted to regain her regular breathing pattern before looking down at Michael's weakened face. Looking back up, she stared straight into the lens of the camera that the reporter's cameraman was holding. "Send that to T.S.J..." She whispered, a faint smile present on her face. With that, the reporter and her cameraman were shooed off by the last of the police officers moments before a familiar woman stormed into the room. "ANISSA!" Rosalyn yelled, falling to her knees and wrapping her daughter in a tight embrace and burying her face in her shoulder. "Anissa, I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you all alone... I'm such a terrible mother, I nev-" Rosalyn rambled on. "Mom, it's ok. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..." Anissa said, breaking eye contact with her mother to look back down at Michael. "C-can you heal him?" She asked. Rosalyn smiled sincerely and nodded before taking Michael's hand and kissing it much like Anissa had. However, due to the nature of Rosalyn's quirk, there were no side effects like Anissa's. With this, Anissa removed her protection over Michael, instead letting her mother's take her place, as it was much more effective. The golden surface of Michael's wound subsided, leaving only a faint scar in its place. Smiling, Michael allowed his mother-in-law to do her thing, but really wished it was Anissa instead. He knew that seeing her face would bring a level of warmth that would let him know that everything is alright. So instead, he closed his eyes and imagined her smiling face before ultimately passing out. All For You Anissa gripped Michael's hand tightly and looked at his sleeping face as the light beep of the heart monitor droned on. It was just them now, closed off by the thin hospital curtains and left alone by Anissa's mother, who unsurprisingly had a few more pressing issues to attend to. Even though she knew that Michael was going to be ok, the entire series of events had already taken a great toll on her. A single tear managed to squeeze out of her eye and fall onto her lap, seconds before she heard the sound of rustling bedsheets and shot her head upwards to look. The next day, Michael found himself up rather early that morning. Ignoring the fact that he should have been getting rest considering today was a rather special day. After taking care of his hygiene duties, Michael requested that his parents drop him off to Anissa's house. His mother was hesitant at first, but she knew her son was strong mentally and physically and bent to his wishes. Stepping out of the car, Michael's mother stopped him before he closed the door. "I know you probably won't come back home before the exams. I just wanna' say goodluck and that I love you!" Smiling back at her, Michael closed the door and approached Anissa's front door. Lifting his finger and ringing the doorbell, he waited for someone to answer. Anyone, hopefully. The door opened wide, revealing Anissa and the training uniform she wore. It consisted of a dark grey long sleeve turtleneck with the portion just below her ribs cut off to expose her midriff. She also wore light blue athletic pants and dark blue gloves with white palms. Apparently, she had been exercising heavily, as a layer of sweat covered her face and her cheeks were flushed pink. "Mikey! How are you feeling?" She asked, wasting no time in grabbing Michael's hand and pulling him inside. The ebony teen was caught off guard. He blinked his golden gaze a few times before allowing his lids to open halfway. Biting onto his bottom lip, he leaned back just slightly and looked at Anissa up and down. Michael held this position for about three minutes prior to responding to her. He took this time to simply admire her figure, sweaty and all. Smiling he said, "Not as good as you look right now," he began, "that's for sure." Weird, yes. Why would someone look at a woman drenched in sweat with a batted eye. That was because Michael absolutely loved when Anissa got deep into her training. It showed him that she was a woman looking to increase her own talents and that she'd been working hard to so. But this wasn't for anyone, it seemed to only be something he admired in Anissa. Anissa scoffed and rolled her eyes as she led Michael into her home. "Mikey I know your idea of formal attire consists of a non-ripped pair of jeans and a polo, but this is a new low for you." Anissa giggled, giving Michael a wink as she walked over to the couch and sprawled herself over it, clicking on the remote's power button. "This might be the ugliest outfit I've ever worn, hence why I sweat in it." Anissa teased, sitting up and gripping the ends of her cropped turtleneck and pulling it over her head to reveal a sports bra underneath. "By the way Mikey, have you heard of anyone we know trying to get into T.S.J. too?" Anissa asked, slouching back over onto the couch and patting the seat next to her as an invitation to Michael. "Um," Michael began, scratching the back of his head attempting to come across anyone. "I know, Brando's gonna try the entrance exam too. Other than that, I honestly don't know." Taking the seat, he began to unzip his hoodie and allowed his white shirt to show itself. Leaning forward and locking his fingers together, "I only know that there are over a thousand people attempting to get in this year, the most ever. Everyone's gonna need to bring their A-game if they plan on getting into the T.S.J. That means we gonna' need to absolutely and utterly destroy the competition." Anissa was silent, and simply nodded in acknowledgment. As she listened to him talk, she traced a pattern in the fabric of the couch cushions. Not out of boredom, but rather to suppress the anxiety that she felt building up to this day, threatening to crash down at any second. "Yeah, all of my friends said that they wanted to go to smaller schools or even better schools than T.S.J..." Anissa trailed off and her tracing patterns in the couch grew more rapid as she tried to calm her anxiety. "Better schools?" Michael shook his head left and right, "If they plan on going to better schools, then they plan on coming to T.S.J. It's the best school in the United States confirmed." Eyes drifting to the floor, swirling in circles, much like Anissa he too had been filled with anxiety. Maybe, just maybe, he should have trained for this. Or maybe not. Looking up, swallowed his own spit. "It's the only school in history to not let students in based on recommendations. They don't care about that. They only care about what they can and only let people in through the Entrance Exams." He placed his hand on Anissa's chin and pulled her face so that her emerald eyes look at his own. "We'll be fine, Niss." Anissa's wide eyes met Michael's as he pulled her face closer to his. She had always thought that he was absolutely stunning, and sometimes she had to remind herself that he really was with her at that moment, because it seemed too good to be true. Anissa examined Michael's face for a short time longer, and it didn't take much to see that he was just as worried about the entrance exams as she was, even if he didn't show it in quite the same way. "Yeah... I think so too." She replied. Anissa wrapped her arms around Michael and kissed him softly as a form of reassurance. She then pulled away and looked at Michael. "I need to take a shower, though. Gotta look good for the exams." Anissa smirked. "Look good for the exams my ass." Michael sarcastically snarled back. "We've gotta' get dirty, there's no point to look good." Leaning over to lay on his side, Michael balled himself up onto Anissa's couch as though he'd been preparing himself to go to sleep. Pulling his shirt from his body, he looked down it to his scar. "Are we leavin' together?" Anissa rolled her eyes and sat back down next to Michael. She placed her hand on his stomach and lightly ran her finger across the scar. Thankfully, due to her mother's Quirk, Michael had no need for nasty stitches or a lengthy recovery process. "Of course!" Anissa said, averting her gaze from Michael's wound to meet his eyes. All of You Lifting himself from the couch, he held onto Anissa's hand and lifted her from the couch to lock his own eyes onto her gaze. He stared at her for a moment and let the silence fill the room. When he'd come, he noticed that her parents' cars had been missing. Probably due to her mother being busy with the events that happened yesterday. It was pretty much that bad. This simply meant the two had more time for bonding. Pulling her closer to himself, Michael wrapped his arm around her waist and gripped her very figure tightly. Her sweaty shirt pressed against his own clean clothes but he didn't care. Blinking frequently as though he'd been batting his eyes, he looked down at his scar once more. Gaze back at Anissa once more, he slowly moved his face closer to her own whilst turning his head sideways slightly. With less dramatization, Michael pressed his lips against Anissa's own without her permission. It wasn't as if he needed permission anyway. Just as Michael trusted Anissa, she trusted him equally. Anissa was surprised by Michael's sudden advance, even though he wasn't exactly known for voicing his emotions. She pressed her body against Michael's as he wrapped his arm around her waist and her eyes closed as she moved in to reciprocate the kiss. As they pulled away, Anissa's face turned a deep red. Michael was hardly taller than her, yet she felt very small and delicate when she was with him. Her red face was nothing more than a trigger for Michael. Above her smiling face, the ebony teen absolutely loved when Anissa blushed. It was the cutest thing ever in his eyes and even allowed it to be ways for her to control him to get her way with certain things. But not today. Today, Michael would be the one to take initiative. It was just as she knew, he was never vocal with his emotions. Even then, he knew things needed to change. He read a book on it. It told him about how relationships died due to one side of the party hiding emotions. He would not allow his relationship to fall to such a fate. "Fuck destiny." He thought to himself. Pulling her back to him, he returned his arm around her waist once again. Though, this time, he held her like glue and continued with a barrage of kisses. Anissa was helpless in this situation, but it was the best kind of helpless. She fell into Michael's advances as her heart raced fast and her hormones grew wild. To be truthful, Anissa was surprised of how forward Michael was being; maybe it was the reminder of his mortality that he had faced just a day prior, or maybe it was the nerves of getting into T.S.J. Whatever the case was, Anissa was sure that it wasn't important in this moment. She pulled away from Michael and looked into his eyes, her chest heaving slightly. "Mikey?" Anissa whispered. Michael couldn't help but have his advance be a halted once more. He held his breath and waited for her to speak and all she did was call his name in a soft tone. He looked into her eyes once again. Gold and emerald nearly shattering each other in gaze alone. But it held much more than just a simple look. It had love. Like it were love at first sight, or every sight for this duo. "Yeah?" He asked. "A-are you ready?" She whispered. Without responding, Michael simply lifted Anissa up and wrapped her legs around his waist. By extension, he pulled her closer to him until her set of breast bushed against his own chest. Wild thoughts ran through his head, but none one of them told him to stop. They were fifteen years old, how could something such as this even cross his mind, yet it didn't feel wrong not one bit. When the two of them met, he felt like it was fate. Literally, as she walked past him as a new student at their middle school, his eyes hadn't left her once. For some reason, he felt that this was right. Caressing her rear he leaned in for yet another kiss. Nodding his head, he walked her up the stairs and found her room quickly. Struggling to lift his leg he somehow broke through and kicked her door open, waddling to the bed where he threw her on her back. A short, but not too short to the point where it wouldn't be enjoyable, time later... Anissa's chest heaved up and down, moving the blanket that covered her body as it did. She stared up at her bedroom ceiling with her eyes wide open and a faint, almost invisible, smirk on her face. She took her phone off of the bedside table, tapping it to see that the time was now 10:36 in the morning. The trials were less than two hours away. Anissa placed her phone back down and turned onto her side, facing Michael, who lay on the other side of the bed. She reached her hand out and tucked a strand of his wild hair behind his ear so she could see his face clearly. For no apparent reason, she snickered softly as a smile grew on her face. Smiling back at Anissa, Michael strategically rolled out of bed and landed onto her floor. Lifting his head, he met with Anissa's dresser which was what he had intended to do. "Damn, Nissa, we're gonna' be late!" Reaching for the handle on the bottom drawer, he swung it open and looked in it, but hadn't found what he was looking for. He simply moved to the next and within it, he found one of his tee shirts, a pair of sweat pants, and even a zip-up jacket. It was a galore for his clothes, at least now he knows where they'd all gone. "Oh wow, I've been lookin' for this jacket for a while. At least this worked in my favor, we need to take showers. Or else we're gonna' smell like this.. here! But I'm first though!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and running into Anissa's shower. Anissa waved her hand over her head as she slinked out of the bed and stretched, looking in the mirror that she had situated across her room. Her hair was a mess, but that could easily be fixed with a shower. She wrapped the blanket around her body and quickly jumped out of the bed, giggling and running after Michael and into the shower. Category:Role-Plays Category:EmperorSigma Category:EmpYesdi